Jodoh
by mwoyaayui
Summary: [HIATUS] Berjodoh dengan Byun Baekhyun? Oh, lebih baik sama Julia Perez—itu kata Chanyeol. Ramalan sialan. CHANBAEK. Yaoi. RnR?
**.**

 **Jodoh (Prologue)**

Para tokoh milik say—gak kok, milik semua yang menyayangi mereka.

 **Ti – ati;** BoyxBoy, ada typo(s), bahasa campur gaes.

 **.**

* * *

Wajahnya semakin memucat, seiring dengan detak jarum jam yang berbunyi. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat sekali. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya mengernyit aneh melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ , kau kenapa? Kau tampak sangat menjijikkan," Sinis Kyungsoo dengan datar. Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat sembari mengacungkan dua jempol.

Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Jongin dengan pelan.

"Jongin – _ah_. Kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga adikku seumur hidupmu. Berjanjilah—"

"T-Tunggu, apa maksudmu _hyung_?!"

"—CEPAT BERJANJILAH."

"O-Oke. Aku, Kim Jongin yang cogan nan eksotis berjanji akan selalu bersama Do Kyungsoo yang putih nan sekseh sepanjang hidupku." Jongin mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanda _peace_. Tangannya yang menganggur merangkul bahu Kyungsoo—yang hanya bisa melotot lucu, karena tidak dapat menangkap apa maksud percakapan Jongin dan kakaknya barusan.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas, "Terima kasih." Setelahnya ia menatap adiknya yang balas menatapnya dengan mata sedikit membesar.

"Kyungsoo, berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersama Jongin, dalam kondisi apapun." Awalnya Kyungsoo bingung, namun ia mengangguk saja. Toh, itu memang pasti akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

Tiba – tiba Jongin merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa mendadak Chanyeol berbicara seperti ini?

"Terima kasih, kalian semua. Ingatlah jika aku sangat menyayangi kalian," Ujar Chanyeol dengan muka yang semakin pucat. Kyungsoo mengernyit, sedangkan Jongin mengelus tengkuknya.

"Chan _hyung_ —" Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "—kenapa ini seperti salam perpisahan yah? Memangnya _hyung_ mau mati?" Canda Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mencubit kecil pahanya.

Yang paling tua mengangguk lemas—lagi, "Memang aku akan mati—" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya putus asa. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar. "—setelah ini."

..

Hening sebentar sebelum—

"HE?!" Teriak seluruh murid di kelas itu. Ya, seluruh murid karena Chanyeol berbicara dengan agak keras.

"C-Candaanmu sungguh tidak lucu—DOBI BODOH, TURUN DARI JENDELAAA!" Joonmyeon, sang ketua kelas berseru panik ketika Chanyeol dengan muka—pingin—cepat—matinya menaiki salah satu jendela kelas. Sontak semuanya berseru panik dan segera berlari menuju Chanyeol. Namun, _namja_ bertelinga caplang itu menoleh lalu menjerit, "JANGAN KESINI!"

Semuanya pun terdiam di tempat masing – masing. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ada di dekatnya mundur selangkah. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang menangis kencang sembari menggumam kecil, "Chan _hyung_ ... Chan _hyung_..."

"Oi, oi! Memangnya kenapa kau mau bunuh diri, heh?! Turun!" Titah Yifan, sang wakil ketua kelas. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, sedangkan para siswi ikut menitikkan air mata sembari menjerit tertahan.

"Sudah berakhir ..." Chanyeol menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis. "Kyungsoo, _uljima_... nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi ... di surga," Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada putus asa. Jongin masih saja menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Sebelum kau mau bunuh diri—" Yixing dengan santai mendekati Chanyeol secara perlahan. "—bisakah kau beritahu kami alasan kenapa kau berniat melakukan tindakan bunuh diri?" Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Chanyeol sempat menahan napas sebentar, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tahu Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

..

 **Deg!**

"K-Kenapa kau menyebutkan nama iblis i-itu?!" Seluruh murid mulai panik. Pasalnya, jika seseorang menyebutkan nama 'iblis' itu, dia akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Siapa sih, yang tidak kenal dengan Byun Baekhyun? Guru PPL yang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris itu memang memiliki wajah yang manis. _But don't judge a book by it's cover_. Mungkin ia memang manis di mata para guru, namun di mata para murid, beuh. Sulit dijabarkan bung. Hanya satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan dirinya.

Psikopat.

Bahkan penguasa sekolah—Yifan dan Yongguk—sangat takut dengan Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, SANGAT. Padahal dari segi fisik, Baekhyun kalah jauh dari mereka. Yah, bisa dibilang ia ditakuti karena auranya?

Tidak juga. Baekhyun pernah membunuh orang, _fyi_.

Ini serius.

Kembali lagi ke kenyataan ...

"Nenek tua di pinggir jalan belakang sekolah—" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya dengan pinggiran jendela. "—dia meramalkan jika jodohku adalah Byun Baekhyun _sonsaengnim_ ," Lirihnya.

..

" _MWO_?!" Mengapa mereka terkejut? Karena nenek tua itu dipercaya memiliki ramalan yang 100% akurat—dan sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB.

Chanyeol berbalik lagi, lalu menatap halaman sekolah dari jendela dengan sendu, "Aku harus mengakhiri hidupku agar tidak berjodoh dengannya, ya kan? Lebih baik aku berjodoh dengan Julia Perez ..." Ia mulai menurunkan badannya sebagian, namun tidak sampai terjatuh. Yifan dan yang lainnya berlari ke Chanyeol dengan panik dan efek _slow motion_ yang—suwer, alay sekali kawan. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Seakan waktu semakin melambat, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dengan dramatis.

Semuanya terkejut. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, dan Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _ANDWAAEE_!"

"Selamat tinggal, semuanya ... aku mencintai kalian."

 **BRUK!**

Seluruh murid kelas 12 – C tidak berani menengok ke bawah dari jendela karena—pasti Chanyeol sudah bersimbah darah, pikir mereka. Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan yang penuh dengan aura berduka itu. Yifan, yang tidak pernah menangis menitikkan air matanya sembari meninju tembok kelas dengan keras.

 **Duagh!**

"Sialan ... aku terlambat ..." Ia menempelkan keningnya di tembok, menangis penuh penyesalan.

Mereka tidak tahu jika seorang 'iblis' yang tadi mereka bicarakan sedang berada di balik pintu kelas, mendengarkan semuanya. Ia membekap mulutnya. Bukan untuk menahan tangis, namun—

"Pft, bodoh. Bukannya ini lantai satu?"

—untuk menahan tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hahay! Kembali lagi dengan saya, mwoyaayui alias Yui, alien yang penuh dengan hal – hal berbau kemesuman, _ANNYEONG_ ~**

 **Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak yang sudah baca FF saya sebelumnya (re : Mereka Memang Mesum), ciaoo~ Saya sayang kaliaaaaan ;***

 **Yah, saran dan kritik saya terima. Itu sebagai pembelajaran, oke? Jadi tidak usah sungkan – sungkan. Mau** _ **bash**_ **juga silahkan ... tapi kalau semisal ada pisau lewat di dekat kalian, itu bukan saya loh ya—NYOHOHO *canda.**

 **Yeah, karena bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi,** _ **see ya**_ **~ ;***

 **Berminat untuk** _ **review**_ **? ;)**


End file.
